Kids Are Awesome: Portland
STATUS: IN PRODUCTION FOR 8TH SEASON Kids Are Awesome: Portland is American teen sitcom. The show premiere on January 2, 2009. The 100th episode premiered on November 4, 2011. The 150th episode premiered on February 15, 2013. The 200th episode premiered on February 28, 2014. Kids Are Awesome: Portland is the first installment in the Kids Are Awesome franchise. They are a total of 32 main characters, 20 active, 5 upcoming, 6 formers. On May 6, 2013, Season 7 & Season 8 is announced. Production for the seventh season went from May 2013 to September 2013 and Production for the eighth season started in October 2013. As of February 28, 2014, 200 episodes hired. Characters Main Article: List of Kids Are Awesome: Portland Characters Episodes Main Article: List of Kids Are Awesome: Portland Episodes Renews *Renewed for a second season on February 26, 2009. *Renewed for a third & fourth season on March 29, 2010. *Renewed for a fifth season on November 16, 2011. *Renewed for a sixth season on October 2, 2012. *Renewed for a seventh & eighth season on May 6, 2013. *Renewed for a ninth season on February 22, 2014. Milestone episodes *The Action (100th episode) *Marathon Run (150th episode) *Love Sight (200th episode) Spin-offs News *Season 7 **On July 17, Season 7 is coming on August 30, 2013 and they'll be 5 new character and former character Dereck Jenkins will be returning as we'll. *On August 1, a spinoff of Lena Gutierrez is announced. *On August 20, Jesus Agustin announced a spinoff about Maryann Webb. **On August 28, the name is announced. *On August 27, the amount of season 8 episodes is 30. **6 new characters will be in Season 8. *On November 18, 2013, the characters and retuning characters are revealed. *On November 22, 2013, Production for MARYnificent started. Trivia *The original premiere was November 28, 2008. *Doris Walton is the only character from the season 1 cast not to make it to a 100th episode. **She also send the least time of the show at 62 episodes. *Due to having 35 main characters at lest 5 will leave at the season 7 finale. *With having 8 main characters in the beginning, all 8 main characters will return for season 8. *Craig Smith, Lena Gutierrez, Lyle Wright, Andres Fields, Amanda Boyd, Ricardo Massey, Maryann Webb, Victoria Lopez, Lawrence Murray, Stone Burns, Dereck Jenkins, Lily Brady, Oliver Little, Patricia Horton, Roy Duncan, and Logan Goldenton, are the only main characters to appear more than 100 episodes. Now or Never *Craig Smith: Season 1 *Doris Walton: Season 1 *Amanda Boyd: Season 1 *Dereck Jenkins: Season 1 *Zander Coleman: Season 1 *Ricardo Massey: Season 1 *Roy Duncan: Season 1 *Emily Fox: Season 1 *Stone Burns: Season 1, 2 *Jamey Winter: Season 2 *Clinton Fischer: Season 2 *Cristina Long: Season 2 *Patricia Horton: Season 2 *Jacob Cook: Season 2 *Darren Knight: Season 2 See also *Kids Are Awesome: Los Angeles *Kids Are Awesome: Denver *Kids Are Awesome: New Orleans *Kids Are Awesome: San Antonio *Kids Are Awesome: Chicago Category:Shows Category:Shows created by Jesus Agustin Category:Friday Premieres